


Being Romantic

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gardens & Gardening, Gay Sirius Black, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day - 2018James and Sirius try to be romantic for their significant others.Oneshot/drabble





	Being Romantic

James and his girlfriend Lily were hanging out in the Gryffindor Common Room. Next to them, James' best friends Remus and Sirius--who were also together--were lounging around too. It was Valentine's Day. The four of them were being sappy and cute. They were supposed to be, so it was nice. 

"You know what?" James said suddenly, turning to press a kiss to Lily's nose. 

"Hm?"

"If I were a gardener, I'd put our tulips together." 

"Aw babe," Lily cooed, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek in turn. 

Now it was Sirius' turn. He smirked. "If I were a gardener, you'd be my hoe." 

Remus rolled his eyes. "...wow, thanks."

 


End file.
